The Lying Angels
by Calum God Of Death And Fandoms
Summary: This story takes place in the city of angels itself Los Angeles, Amelie Jacobs is walking home after a long shift at the hospital it's 1:00 in the morning and Amelie is just 2 blocks away from her apartment when she bumps into a stranger


**3 person P.O.V.**

Amelie Jacobs was walking home after working a long shift and was almost home when all of a sudden a strager bumped into her

"watch what your doing" she said

"s...sorry" the man said very confused, starting to walk away Amelie said

"whatever just watch it next time"

"wait"the man shouted after her

"Can i help you" Amelie said trying not to sound annoyed, still confused the man asked her

"Yo...you...can see me?"

"Thats what eyes are for smartass" she replied

"No you shouldn't be able to see me" the man said a little insulted

"And whys that" Amelie said rolling her eyes

"Because im dead" he said with the most serious of faces. Backing away Amelie asked inquisitively

"What kinda drugs are you on buddy."

"None i'm actually dead" he replied as if it was a every day thing to say. Wanting to see were this would go Amelie asked for proof

"Ummmmm here" he said handing her a picture "its a picture of me and my old Army buddy's."

"This looks 100's of years old" Amelie said starting to question the man in front of her

"Close its from 1940" the man said. Amelie quickly did the math in her head

" That would make you 96 you look 19" she said accusingly

"Thats because i died when i was 19 death is lovely for the skin you know" the man said jokingly Amelie wanted to know what story he would come up with so she suddenlyask

"Fine tell me how you died then!" the man looked off in to the distance as if remembering

"It was was a dark and stormy night…

Just kidding it was midday semi-cloudy. We were going to take down a Nazi outpost. It was a pretty simple mission but things started to go wrong when my commanding officer Walter stepped on a mine that knocked us all back and killed Walter instantly. Before we could get our bearings a canister of mustard gas landed 5ft away from me. I tried to put my gas mask on but it had been broken in the explosion, as we struggled to assemble, the Nazis machine gunned the rest of us down and that's the last thing I remember of that day."

"Well thats an elaborate story did you get the from a movie or someting." she ask sceptical

"No thats how i died i assureyou" he said

"Fine just for a second let's say that you're telling the truth why can I see you" said beliving she had finaly had caught him in his lie

"You probably don't want me to tell you that" he said as if he was saving her life

"Just tell me" she said

"A human can only see the dead when they are close to death them self" he told her

"Alright psycho i'm leaving, now I know you're crazy" she said starting to get up

"No please wait if I help you stop your death I get to go to heaven" the man said pleading with her

"You know what I haven't got anything better to do and I want to see your face when I prove you wrong" Amelie saidsmugly

"Ok then we just need to keep you safe for the next 24 hours" he said as if it was that easy

"ummmm why 24 hours" she asked

"Because that's when you start seeing the dead within 24 hours of your own death" the man said as if it was a fact ever one should know

"Ok so how do I die" she asked not even sure she wanted to know

 _Shrugging his shoulders he said "_ don't know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" she yelled as people walking on the street avoid the women yelling to herself

"I just know that it will happen not how or where" he said shrinking away

"Ok I need to sit down"she said _sitting down on a bench"_ I'm Amelie Jacobs by the way"

"John Edwards" he replied shaking the hand she held out to him

"so now what" she asked John

"Not die I guess" he said kinda chucklingthey both sit there for a while, its kinda awkward, john begins towhistle

when suddenly he stops "Amelie can I ask a favour" John asks shyly

"Shoot" Amelie replied looking off into the distance

"Ca...can I hug you" he asked

looking at John weirdly"ummm"

"it's just I haven't had any human contact in 96 years and it's really lonely" he said quickly

"Oh john you poor man" she said sadlyas the toohugtheres a loud snap as Johnbreaks her neck , Amelies dead body slidingto the ground at hisfeet. _Brushing himself off in disgust_ "i got mud monkey all over my suit"looking to the up to the heavens as he walks away from he girls dead bodyjohn says "It's over brother the girl is dead."


End file.
